Peeking Behind the Curtains
by NayruSol42
Summary: Have you ever wondered what those five otakus are always up to while Severa lives her adventure in Pokémon? Well, now you know. ("wow, nice description Suzume XP" "Shut up Shadow! ") Collection of One-Shots, rated T for language.


**Oooookaaaaaay, so, I hope you can forgive me on this...um...fair day...I guess...**

**I forgot the author's note AGAIN! I can't BELIEVE it! Comet's gonna kill me for this...**

**Aaaanyways, I kinda had to promise to upload at least 4 chapters until the end of February UNLESS I want to write a random-pairing one-shot (look forward to it TT-TT) and this is pretty much the first out of four, so...yeah...**

**Eh, to the point! This is yet ANOTHER side story to "Wrong Serena", but this one is the mysterious story of the Otaku Quintet! Um, th****is kinda means it's almost, but not completely only featuring OC's (Naga, I've been saving that one for so long... TTuTT)**

**Just kidding! But this IS a mainly OC story, so...**

**Another warning, you may want to read "Wrong Serena" and "Wrong Serena:Festivities One-Shots" BEFORE reading this, but it's your choice...**

**Oh, this story will be divided depending on the author (this is a collaboration between PurpleComet5, KyuubiKR8 and me), if Kyuubi writes a chapter I'll list it as "Humor Behind the Curtains", if it's me it'll be "Cheesy Behind the Curtains" (I write romance one-shots :3) and finally Comet's hasn't been decided yet :p I'll tell you later.**

** Well then! That's all I have to say! Enjoy!**

**Cheesy Behind the Curtains-Chapter 1**

**(I wrote this in my phone and I don't have the lines to separate scenes, the faces ( (~°.°)~) are the replacements, I'll edit that later)**

**×××××××××××××~(°.°~)×××××××××××××**

Both teens lied on their stomachs next to each other, calmly watching as the TV in Suzume's and Yukito's hotel room swapped from channel to channel, none appealing to either of the two teens.

Once the channels began repeating the black haired boy groaned and turned the screen off, leaving the control next to him and dropping his face on the sheets.

The girl sighed and rested her chin on her folded arms, glancing at the boy.

"Hey...they're fine, I'm sure they'll be back soon, Violet's already looking for them" a slight hum came from the boy as he lazily turned his head to her, flashing her a small smile.

"I'm not worried about those two..." he mumbled.

"Then?"

"Just bored is all"

"Figures..."

Both sighed simultaneously. Silence creeped over them slowly, clouding them in a cloak of utter boredom.

"So...wanna talk?" Suzume asked after some time.

"What about?"

"Dunno, just asking"

"Hmm..." they lied there for another minute, before Suzume felt the bed stir a bit.

"What's up?"

"Here, sit up"

"...Why?"

"Believe me, you'll thank me for it later"

Suzume sighed and reluctantly sat up, the stiffness of her back causing some bones to snap audibly.

"I'm up, what is it?" She asked tiredly while rubbing her eyes, the boy chuckled at her.

"Get in"

"What?" She opened them with a frown to see he wasn't in her view, a hand softly placed itself on her shoulder from behind.

"Here, get in the bed"

"...Why?"

"Oh, come on. Shadow's the perverted one out of the two, I won't hurt you" he laughed sincerely, the girl blushed a bit and stayed in her place for a second.

"Don't try to hide it, your breath is ragged and your teeth have been clattering for the last hour. You're freezing" Suzume sighed and turned to him, blushing a bit.

"You...noticed?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Um...almost nobody ever does..." he chuckled and pulled the covers from the right edge, motioning her to come closer.

"Well, I guess I pay more attention to you than the rest" The girl tilted her head front, her bangs covering her deep blush.

"Y-you do?" She crawled to the soft thin sheet below and stretched her legs beneath the thicker covers, Hikari pulled them back up to her neck. She stared at him shyly.

"Heh, you could say so" he shrugged, straightening the covers and moving her bangs from her face. Upon clearing her sight, he stared at her violet eyes with a straight face for a second, then smiled.

"Anyways, it's quite late already. You should sleep" he combed her hair with his fingers gently, making her blush even deeper.

"U-um, what about Yuki and Shadow?"

"I'll be in contact with Violet for a while longer, see if we can find them" he shrugged.

She nodded at him, unable to resist the urge to look away, an almost unnoticeable disappointment washing over her.

"Hey..."

She turned to him again, to find his hand cupping her cheek softly.

"They'll be okay, Violet will find them, I know so"

"...Yeah..."

×××××××××××(~°.°)~××××××××××××

*Some hours later*

"Arceus, I thought Violet was gonna murder us! I literally saw my life flash before my eyes" The white haired girl exclaimed, hopping into the elevator next to the violet eyed boy.

"I know! I don't think I've ever seen her so angry!" He continued.

"This is probably the worst. She kept on yelling at us about 'worrying them to death' and 'stop trying to catch Articuno' and stuff."

"Still...we should apologize later"

"Well, yeah, maybe tomorrow, I'm tired" she yawned loudly as they walked out, the door to Yukito's room coming into view.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow, Kraken" he winked playfully at the girl, turning to open the door cheerfully.

"Heeeey, you're forgetting something, kiddo"

"Huh? What is-" the boy turned on his heel, only to be greeted by lips being smashed to his. They stayed still for some seconds, until the girl leaned away.

"There, all solved! Good night, Snow Rabbit!" She exclaimed while running away swiftly, not without returning the playful wink and a sly smile.

The boy blinked, once, twice, then sighed and smiled tenderly.

"Good night, Shadow"

×××××××××××××~(°.°~)××××××××××××

*The next morning*

"*Knocks* Hey, Suzume. Are you in there?" The light brunette called, standing in front of the twins' room.

One minute passed. Nobody answered.

"*Knocks* Suzume?"

Another minute. No response.

"I'm coming in, okay?" She reached out for the doorknob to notice a folded paper was posted on it.

'It's open, be silent.

-Yuki'

The note read, Violet sighed and twisted the knob, pushing the door as quietly as possible.

The sunlight was filtering from the window and hit directly to the center of the double bed in the middle of the room.

She walked closer to it, smiling at the sight before her.

Suzume was curled up in one side of the bed under the thick winter covers, her medium hair sprawled behind her and framing her sleeping face, while Hikari was lying on the covers next to her, one arm loosely around her waist protectively while the other rested below her head and pulled her closer to him, his hand resting softly over her hair with his long-discarded cellphone at the back of his fingers, mingled strands of blue and black glimmering in the gentle sunlight.

The brunette sighed and walked out quietly, newfound cheerfulness and excitement coursing over her. She took one last glimpse at the two, smiling once again at the peaceful expressions on both of their faces, taking note of a small, almost insignificant detail.

They were both smiling in dreams.

××××××××××××××××(~°.°)~××××××××××××××

*Some minutes later, in Shadow's room*

Tired of climbing icy mountains and fighting stubborn birds, the red eyed girl lied face-first on the bed she usually shared with her brother, limbs stretched to cover every part of it.

Sitting on a mat next to the bed was her recently announced boyfriend, who earlier that day had seen his sister and his sorta-brother-in-law had fallen asleep holding each other in his bed, forcing him to stay with the hyperactive "Kraken", as he called her for the sake of teasing.

Sadly for him, the moment he had decided to get up from the bed and drink some water had resulted in his stubborn girlfriend stretching like a starfish on the whole bed, leaving him to sit on the floor until a) she woke up (not likely) or b) she moved back to her place (not likely either).

For about an hour the poor boy had grabbed his phone and played foolish games to waste time, often changing positions or considering doing something a bit more productive, yet never really achieving anything more than some cleared levels in his game.

There was a knock on the door out of nowhere, then a girl in white glasses peeked her head slowly, her gaze finally falling on the bored boy.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" She whispered, glancing at the girl sprawled out on the bed.

"Go ahead"

She stepped forward and closed the door behind her, then sat down next to her friend.

"Got kicked out of your room too?" She giggled quietly at him, noticing he even seemed cheerful, instead of annoyed like he would have been had the situation been a bit different.

"No, I just came to wake you up, I went to your room first, but..."

"Yeah..."

A minute of understanding silence passed, until Violet noticed something missing, something like a constant low chirpy voice or a fading beat.

"What happened to your earphones?"

"Huh? You noticed?" He reached his hand to brush his bangs behind his ear, showing the lack of the small object.

"I can usually recognize the song, now I can't hear anything"

"I...I was worried she would wake up if I turned on the music, if you can hear it, maybe she could too..." he laughed sheepishly, blushing a bit.

"You're too sweet, Yuki! But anyways, how did you end up down here?" She continued immediately, evoking a sigh from the boy.

"That Kraken stole my side, and I'm afraid she's gonna kick me if I try to move her" he finished with a shrug.

Just then, Hikari entered the room, blushing like mad and in some kind of shock.

"Heya, Romeo! Why'd you leave Cinderella in her room all alone?" Yuki immediately joked, not resisting the Vocaloid reference.

"Arceus...why did I do that...?" He stumbled towards the other two, dropping himself to a sitting position next to the girl.

"You forgot the glass shoe, Romeo. Go back to her room" he made shooing motions, a sly smile always present on his face.

"Aww, come on, Yuki! Don't tease him! But...why did you come here?"

"I...I...goodness, I don't know" he lowered his head, holding it with his hands.

"Then go back! You don't want your love to become a tragedy like Juliet's...do you...?" The boy kept teasing, singing the beginning of "Romeo and Cinderella" softly.

He winced at the song, yet still stood up with a sigh, seemingly a bit more confidently.

Just before closing the door behind him, he turned to Yuki.

"Hey, change our theme song, will you? Miku loses her Romeo in the end"

Violet gasped, Yukito only smiled wider.

"That's not going to be our case"


End file.
